


Unsettled

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted drabbles from my (very nsfw) tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates">specialcases-soulmates</a>, usually inspired by photos or gifs. Little wincest goodies ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

 

Dean loves it when his brother is coming apart, loves that he does that to him. When Sam’s usually sure hands are shaking and can’t settle because Dean’s mouth makes him mindless, Dean can’t help but grin. He tugs down on the waistband of his brother’s jeans and licks a broad stripe along the delicious cut of Sam’s hips. Sam moans and writhes underneath him and Dean almost feels bad: he’s just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
